Pointless
by Kalims
Summary: Sequel to Clueless: After Taranee decided to help Will through her ordeal and, perhaps save her, someone watching decides to speak -though not act.


**Pointless**

**Oracle's POV:**

Here it goes.

They think they could help her. They think they could save her and bring her back from losing herself. Poor Guardians, they would only be rewarded with failure and disappointment as their leader would only be annoyed by their pure-hearted actions.

They will have to face the truth–sooner or later. Wilhelmina is no longer the innocent, thoughtful, good-natured girl they've known previously. Young Wilhelmina's nature is no longer intact as it's almost corrupted.

It was only a matter of time. I've been watching what she's being through, and I know that in the end it was eventual that she would crack. Her tolerance was extremely greater than I've expected, but the trial of will has taken its toll.

Oh, how I feel sorry for the Leader, but I cannot help her. What she's dealing with is something as unavoidable as the End of the world.

I truly wish it could be stopped, but my wish will remain unanswered as it can't be halted. The girls' efforts in helping their friend are completely unfruitful. Whatever they do, it would be a sterile action.

Since she was appointed to be the Leader, I've been watching her. It took me long enough to realize what it was doing to her. It took me a quite while to notice its effects on her. Her heart, fettered. Her youth, tainted.

What watching Wilhelmina did was simply open my eyes. I never truly understood the demands of that job until now.

I never, until now, understood the bloodbath of its innocence, the enslaving from within. The conquest of a fearful mind and the victims... Victims of her duty.

In the end, I've found out that Nerissa was not such a different person from anybody else. When she had endured hell for years, eventually, she embraced its darkness. Just like any other person would do.

I have seen how it is done, the process of corrupting a soul and creating a monster.

At the beginning, the young Leader yearned for an escape. She felt burned under the changes inside of her. She despised herself, wishing for another chance. Somewhere between an excuse and a lie, she had found hope of survival. Somewhere between illusion and denial, she believed she could escape.

But when she realized that... that she couldn't fight it all away, couldn't scream it all away, couldn't hope it all away, and couldn't cry it all away–she didn't resist anymore. She didn't even want to.

She didn't waste time figuring out what was wrong and what was right. She changed her point of view on everything she ever knew.

The pain that grips her, the fear that binds her; it released a new life in her.

In her shame she created a new person. A beast-like person.

She came to like that person. She started to enjoy what she does, the power she owns and controls. She became almost addicted to the life she's living.

Whom she changed into became like a drug to her; it numbs her from the pain and guilt she should have felt if she was still the person she used to be.

She is riding the killing; the killing of her personality. With the beast inside, she is unleashing the nightmare, ignoring the protests of her conscious.

No one will hold her back and the sickness between her eyes. She was crushed, thrown to ground with no choice to refuse the game. She had to paralyze the angel within her. She had to face the fragments of her death, the sin of her life, the tyranny in her job. She had to kill her intentions.

The Leader of the Guardians is basically between two phases: between despising herself, and enjoying her actions.

Ah, she is slowly becoming the person she fears. Soon, all will be meaningless to her.

It's a kind of illness actually, a soul sickness. It would lead to insanity. Not right away, but in time.

Soon, nobody would be able to comprehend her; her character will be an unsolved mystery as a lot of things are going to change in her.

She would be incapable of love and being loved.

She's losing herself. Losing one's self gives birth to a new, though polluted monster-like personality in said person. Polluted personality would drive people away.

But I don't think she'd ever be lonely. She is the leader; people would fear her.

If they did not want to stick around her, she is going to force them to. Her new malevolence wouldn't make her hesitate one bit. At that time, she'd already have destroyed her bones, thrown away her mask and settled in the in darkest ecstasy, pleased with the way of decay.

It's all logical. A logic too right to be fought. Too wrong to be admitted.

With everything gone and emptiness remaining, through the eyes of a hateful women, she will continue to serve as the Leader of the Guardians, and she will see the victims falling one by one.

I know that she would be wasted, soulless. Profound, a ghost of who she used to be.

The reason for my silence is simply that I wouldn't want to interfere. What is happening to Wilhelmina is unjust, inequitable... Utterly repulsive actually. But I believe it's only how Destiny wanted things to be. I wouldn't want it to go awry.

After all, who am I to stand in the face of Destiny itself?

Again I say it's only a matter of time. But nobody can defy their destiny. Nobody can change the truth.

As soon as the Leader of the Guardians changes and turns upside down, it's a death sentence for her. A slow suicide.

I began to notice that this includes me as well. I, once a respected warrior of many virtues, am now against the prospect of free wills.

I'm slipping away, too. In a way now, I am insane.

It has consumed me, too. I am wise enough to admit this. There is no point of lying in that matter, actually. And I know that Wilhelmina will be ruined, and I'm going to just stand there silently.

She's such a good girl. An owner of a great personality and a golden heart.

Once, a while ago, I heard her crying in her room. She was asking, begging for an answer. Begging for mercy.

_Why? Why me? Why must I be one of the chosen?_

That was the last time I heard her cries. Now I am only sensing her eyes, closed; she called to the darkness, allowing the gloom to embrace her.

But she is right. Why?

Forgive me for my inquisition, Destiny. I'm only wondering about the answer. There must be a reason for why you choose a certain someone to make them gifted. To make them your perverted creations.

I think I will never know. Oh, the ignorance of gods.

I, the Leader of the Guardians, and a few others are responsible for the whole universe. We are unique.

Unique people suffer from unique problems.

It's the price of being exceptional, one of a kind, special.

It's a bless, and a curse.

And it is ever-lasting. The Guardians are delirious if they think they could save their leader. She would never break free.

She now lives in a barless prison which discolours every shape of affection.

Her senses deteriorated. She breaks down devoid of hope. All faith is lost. Why live?

Because the world is not done with her yet.

But it is a matter of time.

It's all beyond our control.

There's simply no point of trying. But if the Guardians insist...

They would learn soon that lament, too, is useless.

* * *

**A.N: Well, again I've used a song to help me build that dark scene. It's Ignorance of Gods by Graveworm.**

**Hoped you all enjoyed=) Give me your opinion, 'cause I kinda have conflicted feelings about this one.**


End file.
